Grimmjow: Reconciling the Past
by Kisuke.LikeABoss
Summary: So what happened when Orihime gave Grimmjow the order to remove Nel from the battlefield? Find out in this short, about past love and revenge. Rated M, if you've read me before you'll know why. Violence, Profanity, Sexual Situations, Blood. C'mon have a go :D Bleach Owned by Tite Kubo.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: It is recommended that you read 'Orihime: Inner Spirit Rise to Power Re-write' but it's not really necessary.  
This is a short side story from that one, about what happened to Grimmjow and Nel as they ran away as Orihime took on Nnoitra. **

***Fair warning it's gets kinda freaky here in the first chapter, but no real lemon, more lime if that.* **

* * *

Chapter 1: Longstanding Circumstances

He ran with the child on his back. As he ran he remembered, long sexy legs that could have wrapped around his waist. Plump breasts, he could sink his teeth into. The teal hair he'd have loved to pull as he would have been thrusting into her from behind. But… then… then that sonovabitch got in the way. He stopped running.

"Cat... Cat, she said we hafth to go. You can't stwop!" Nel yelled at the panther.

"Shaddup ya brat!" he yelled back. "I already know what I said I'd do. And ya not in any danger here, now are ya?!"

Looking over the landscape, they were far away from the site that Orihime left from. In the distance they could see a large column of blue and white fire.

"Hmm, I guess that chick's really got it, huh?" Grimmjow commented.

"What's she got? Is it contagious? Did it get on Nel?" the girl panicked.

"Geez! What a faqin pain in the ass!" he hollered. Then grabbed the small bundle from his back and yanked her off. Holding her under her arms out in front of him, he grew angry once again. He threw her down to the sand and began to speed off in the direction of the flames. What he saw when he came upon the site was Nnoitra engulfed by fire.

"Wait!" the young girl screeched, as she made her way running after him. He whipped himself around and scooped his body low. Nel nearly ran straight into his face.

"Listen kid, I don't need a brat like you following me around. Now you're safe, SO PISS OFF!" he fumed at her.

Nel reached her tiny hands up to the sides of Grimmjow's face. They both looked into each other's eyes. With the icy blue of Grimmjow's annoyance and the melancholic hazel of Nel's, then she spoke.

"Sexta! You belong to me," she said ferociously and no longer in the lisp and baby voice. Suddenly they were surrounded by pink smoke and sand.

As the pink fog engulfed them, memories of the past bombarded both Nel and Grimmjow's mind…

**100 years ago…**

Grimmjow and his other Adjuchas roamed Hueco Mundo. He was their king. They made sure of that only a few days ago by having him consume parts of their flesh. While resting beside a cave, the group was startled by the sound of someone approaching. The group of Adjuchas could feel the incredible spiritual pressure; it was more than their king. They shrank further into the cave. Grimmjow would be the one to challenge the foe. Crouching down on his four paws, he readied himself to leap. As he jumped a strong leg kicked him down. The foot of said leg was now placed firmly against the thick neck of the panther.

Grimmjow's eyes followed the well-muscled leg up. He followed the long white pants as they rounded a set of perfectly shaped hind quarters. Further up, he could see a round fleshy chest. When his eyes settled, he was looking into the most majestic facial features, he had ever seen. Plump pink lips, high cheek bones with a long pink etching across the nose, and calm woody hazel eyes. All surrounded by the brightest teal colored hair. Atop her head she wore a skull, which had sharp teeth that lay over her brow. He started to snap at the female. She simply applied more pressure to his neck and quieted him.

"That's enough now," the female spoke with such a higher than normal pitched voice, it was almost comical. But the power that voice held would stop anyone.

"What the hell do ya want!?" growled Grimmjow.

"I felt your presence Adjuchas. You can be very useful in Aizen-sama's army," the sexy woman replied.

"I am a king in my own right! I won't follow anyone!" he yelled.

She looked into the cold blue eyes of the jaguar. 'He will be strong.' She thought to herself. "So you are a king? What if you are dethroned?" she then said to him.

Grimmjow felt a sudden thrilling chill along his spine. He knew that fighting this woman would mean his defeat. But there was no way he could let this opportunity pass. He always did enjoy a challenge.

The minute the female released his throat he leaped for her. She palmed one of his paws, circled around and pitched the cat across the dunes into a boulder. She walked calmly to him, lifted him up by his tail and tossed him over her shoulder.

Coughing out the sand from his lungs, he stood on his paws with teeth bared and made another attempt to bring the woman down. She giggled lightly, then caught him about the belly and squeezed, as she wrapped her arms around his back. Once the cracking started, the cat stopped struggling. She gently laid him down and bent her lips close to his ear.

"You belong to me now," she declared. Then upon getting up, she dragged him by his tail and walked to the cave. "If you want to be with your 'king', you will follow me," she informed the small group and then walked away as she flipped the panther over her shoulder. The Adjuchas felt they had no choice but to follow.

"Hey boss, you awake?" asked Shawlong, the highest ranking and former leader of Grimmjow's group. Grimmjow opened his eyes, to find his five members surround him. They seemed to be inside a house. He was lying on the floor atop a blanket. "How ya doing, Grimmjow?"

"My faqin back is killin' me," he growled, trying to stand. As he did, the legs that took him down before walked into the room. His Adjuchas moved to the side as she entered. Grimmjow glanced up at the woman and sneered.

She spit into her hand and placed it on his back, it suddenly starting to feel better. She petted him, and he purred. "That's better now isn't it, hmm?" she said laughingly. He stopped his hum and growled at her again. But it didn't last long as she continued to stroke his back, making the wound she inflicted disappear. She brought her other hand around to scratch him beneath his chin. He closed his eyes in elation at the feel. "Come on cat, stand up and look at your new home," she said to him.

"My name is NOT cat!" he hollered, pulling his head away from the woman. "It's Grimmjow."

"Well good to make your acquaintance, Grimm," she told him and walked to the entrance of the room. "I'm Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, an Arrancar and 3rd ranked Espada in Aizen-sama's army." She motioned for him to follow, as she sat on her couch in the next room.

The conversation made him curious, he'd heard of menos achieving Vasto Lorde class. That was what his group was trying to achieve before they made him their king, but never Arrancar. He moved to sit and listened to what Nelliel had to say about this army, and this Aizen who made it possible for them. He listened to her say that she is out on missions right now, in search of Adjuchas and Vasto Lordes to bring into the army. She wanted him in that army as well, but she wouldn't force him into it.

"So I can leave now then?" he asked her. She told him he was free to leave now that he was well.

She got up from the couch and walked to the door leading out of her home, pointed to it and said, "You have my permission to leave, seeing as I'm your owner. However I also expect you to return here soon."

Grimmjow jumped from her couch and signaled his group to go. As he left he looked back at the Arrancar, gave a sneer and ran off. They ran long and hard, far away from this woman's home. They stayed away for five days. When they came upon a spring where they gathered water, Grimmjow felt a compulsion to return to the woman. He began to make his way back when his Adjuchas questioned his move.

"You will remain here. I want to learn more about this Aizen. She is the only creature here that gave us any hope to elevate our status," he tells them and runs back to Nelliel's house. When he arrives, she isn't home. So he curls himself up at her door and waits for her.

Grimmjow is awakened by loud shouts and roars. Someone was fighting out in the dunes. He felt the need to see who was fighting, but when he saw the battle he suddenly became enraged. There in the sand was the woman battling a very tall and lanky man. He had middle length, messy black hair, an overly large sickle weapon, and when he yelled one could see a number 8 tattoo on his tongue.

Nelliel simply used her Sonído to avoid the strikes from Nnoitra's blade. He continued to challenge her since they were grouped together for these reconnaissance missions. He couldn't control his outrage at having a woman not only out rank him, but have a logical mind superior his own. She suddenly felt her Adjuchas panther enter the scene. She could feel his reiatsu raise, and knew that if she allowed this to go on, Nnoitra would use him against her. She would have to end this battle, before that happened.

Nelliel grasped the Ocho Espada's blade as he swung it down once again at her. She pulled her Zanpakutō out and using the handle she butted him in the stomach. Nnoitra was propelled backwards into the side of a building and fell over grabbing his middle.

"Okay, we're done," she said to him. "I'm glad we finished before lunch."

"Wait, I said this was the final showdown. We fight until the end!" Nnoitra scolded the woman.

"You mean until one of us finishes the other?" she asked.

"Damn right," he replied.

"Not happening, stop trying to act like a grown-up," she stated.

"What'd you say!?" he was outraged.

"There was a time when we ceased to be Human and became beasts. And then in becoming Arrancar, we regained our capacity for reason. One who possesses reason should require a reason to fight," she pronounced. "You lack that. I do not have a reason to fight you. That means I have no obligation to finish you off."

"I have a reason! I hate you!" screamed the Ocho.

"That's not a reason, that's instinct," the Tres explained. "You're an animal. I don't recognize you as a warrior. You are not someone I have to fight against. I don't feel like being burdened with taking the life of someone who isn't even a warrior." The Ocho Espada remained where he landed, shocked into silence as the Tres ridiculed and humiliated him.

Nelliel walked off the field and came across her Adjuchas panther. Seeing his hackles rise she bent dawn low and stroked his back. This seemed to calm the jaguar. However when he looked up his eyes were in a rage.

"Whadafaq was that, just now!?" he screamed.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"First off that guy was pretty powerful and seemed like he really wanted a go, he didn't care if he died, so why should you? But not only that what did you mean, he was just an animal, not a warrior. So you telling me you think of me the same way!?" the Adjuchas was angry.

"He has no concept of reason, only instinct and despair. He is not a true warrior, as he seeks only his own self-gratification, rather than the cause to which we fight for," she explained to Grimmjow. "You are not like him, because even without being an Arrancar as we are, you have attained reasoning and honor. You are more a warrior then he is, for sure."

For some reason this pleased the panther. From that day onward Grimmjow spent his time with Nelliel. Learning all there was to learn about being an Arrancar. He still had yet to make his formal decision about it, but he enjoyed her company. Most nights he could be found at the foot of her bed, curled up and keeping watch while her Fracciónes Dondochakka Birstanne and Pesche Guatiche did their normal chores around the place. Once in a while Dondochakka and Pesche would find him, curled up in her bed as she slept. Her arms tucked around his belly as if holding a teddy bear.

He was roaming the house one day, to find her bathing. He watched with unabashed fascination, as she washed her body. The water rolling down her sides as her back was towards him. He could see just the outline of her firm breasts. He watched as she took a tub of water and raised it over her head, and the water ran down her slim strong back to the top of her behind. Then he watched as it moved between her rear cheeks. He began to lick his lips and smack his teeth together at the sight. He bent his head low and lifted his hind leg up over his head. He began to lick the bump that formed between his legs while he watched the beauty. When he caught himself at what he was doing, he quickly jumped up and ran out of the house.

'What the hell was I thinking!?' he thought to himself. 'Shit, it hasn't been that long he been without a woman, that he had to go and find pleasure by himself, while watching… that… incredibly sexy… alluring… OH SHIT! AGAIN!' His erection was at attention once again, and he needed to be rid of it immediately. As he was just about to find pleasure with himself again, he came upon a female that was roaming the area. She had the look of a deer about her. She pranced around with her ass in the air; she was looking for someone to help her out. He just figured he'd accommodate her.

Nelliel couldn't find Grimm anywhere. She'd asked her Fracciónes but they hadn't seen him all day. She decided to look around her grounds to see if he ventured there. She came upon a group of bushes that were moving, and she heard the sounds of animals mating. She was just about to leave when she recognized one of the animals' spiritual pressures. She marched over to it, and pushed the bush aside. There she saw her jaguar, fornicating with another Adjuchas. Tears came to Nelliel's eyes and a choked sound came from her throat, as she threw her hand to her mouth to cover up the sound.

Grimmjow heard the sound then sensed the reiatsu. He looked up from his thrusts to find his Nelliel looking at him, in shock. Was she crying? He watched her run off back into her home. For some reason he could finish with the female he was on top of. He removed himself and ran after his owner. He found her in her bedroom, thrown across the bed. She was shaking. He walked cautiously to her, and sat next to her on the bed. She had already known he was in the room, as she started to sit up from her position.

"Why are you upset?" he asked her.

"It's nothing Grimm, really. I just never thought you… well that you…," she let her voice trail off, leaving the truth unsaid. But Grimmjow saw it in her eyes and bowed his head in shame for a moment.

"You know what, you're something else! You think you can just roam around here looking like you do and the males aren't going to have a response!?" he began yelling at her. He wasn't mad at her. He felt ashamed for himself, but he wasn't going to let this woman torture him like this anymore. "Do you even have an idea as to why I felt the need to do that!?"

Nelliel looked up at him then, her eyes red and tears spilled from them. He brought his muzzle to her face and licked her tears with his rough sandy tongue. She made no move to stop him. He licked lower onto her neck. Again she let him. His tongue reached the top of her bosom and again there was no recourse from his owner to stop. He lifted his paws up onto her shoulders and she glided back down onto the bed. She brought her hands up to smooth them along his spine.

When she touched him he snapped out of his perplexity, and ravished her breasts. Licking and biting at them, while she moaned her delight. He grabbed her top in his teeth and ripped it completely off of her. She brought his muzzle back up to her face and kissed him. And that's where he stopped. He couldn't do this with her. Oh he could… but it seemed too demeaning a thing to do to her. She wasn't an animal like he was, no matter what she thought or said to him, he still viewed himself as such. So he jumped back, off the bed and heading toward the door. She made a soft cry from her bed.

"Grimm…?" she questioned.

"Nelliel, I can't do this to you. I know you said I'm a warrior, but I'm not like you. I'm still an animal," he said to her. He turned his eyes back to her then. "I'm going to this Aizen and I'll become an Arrancar like you. Then I will come back here, to this place. And when I do, there will be no stopping me from finishing this." Then he ran off, out of her home to the palace of Las Noches.

Nelliel watched him leave; she started to tear up again, but stopped as she thought about the last thing he said. 'He said he would go to Aizen, he would become Arrancar, just for me!' she was so excited she nearly forgot to eat with her Fracciónes. So she dressed herself in a new uniform, and went to find Dondochakka and Pesche.

"Pesche! Dondochakka! Hmmm, where did those guys go?" she called. She searched her home, all the places they normally would hide, and some places they wouldn't even have a way of fitting into. Her stomach growled. "I sure am hungry." She walked outside and was confronted with Nnoitra.

"Sup," he said to her. While he stood there he had his sickle blade out as if ready for battle.

"You again."

"Looking for something?" he asked.

"That's none of your business," she responded. As she walked passed him, she had to make a comment, "Carrying a weapon on your shoulder is threatening behavior. If you truly wish to appear strong, hide your weapon as you walk."

He gave a sneaky, sly half grin, and then an explosion erupted from the side of her home. She turned to find Pesche and Dondochakka in a pile from the rubble, they had their masks forcibly removed. Nelliel became completely infuriated at this. "You removed their masks, didn't you? You're horrible!"

"So what?" he said to her. "Those two were weak, that's all there is to it."

Nelliel ground her teeth at the Ocho Espada. He turned to face her then, and prepared to battle her once again. They clashed blades, and were each pushed back.

"So how 'bout it, I give you a reason to fight me?" he asked her.

"No," she replied. "But you hurt people who are dear to me. You will pay for that!" Nelliel thrust her Zanpakutō to Nnoitra. She pushed him back and held him to the wall as he tried to block her strikes. She kicked her foot out at him and forced him through the wall violently. He fell to the ground below. She dove for him through the hole, and again attacked him. He was being pushed, however unbeknownst to Nelliel that was his plan. He had a trap set up for her with the help of Szayelaporro. He used a hologram to guide her to a staging area, where upon when she sliced her blade through it, it disappeared. She was immediately struck in the back of her head by the real Nnoitra. Her mask was cracked and she lay in a pool of blood on the ground, her body no longer that of a mature woman, but of a child. The Ocho had her tossed out of Las Noches, along with her Fracciónes.

"What is your name?" the man called Aizen-sama asked of the newly made Arrancar. He emerged from his cocoon, a tall handsome male. His hair was short and shockingly blue, that matched his eyes.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez," replied the Arrancar.

* * *

**A/N: Please read and review lemme know how you guys handle this bit.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: It's a short Chapter, but it was either a shorter chapter or an extra, extra, LONG chapter. I opted for the suspense factor. Enjoy and the next chapter should be the last in this short story, I haven't decided whether I'll continue it later on or not, so let me know.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Location Obtained

He walked the halls of Las Noches. He was lean, well-muscled and incredibly good looking. He was the new Arrancar, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. With his mask a jaguar's jaw fixed to his right cheek and blue spiky hair. At the corners of his eyes he wore blue etchings that accented his piercing blue eyes. After sometime inside the palace, training and collecting his group to become his Fracciónes. He was made Espada number 6. As he came upon the palace quarters of Espada number 3, he straightens his jacket, licked his palm to smooth his hair back and knocked on the door.

A female opens the door, she is a Fracción. She wears a single horned mask on her head, covering her navy blue hair. She has one blue and one brown eye, with an etching of red surrounding her left eye. He feels an immediate connection with the female. As if he knows her from somewhere. He asks to see the Tres Espada; she gave him a dirty look but turns to get her. It was then he recognized her. 'Shit, she's the female from that time! And she's a Fracción of Nelliel! That's not good.' He thought to himself. But his awkwardness was short lived as the woman that approached the door, was NOT his Nelliel.

"What is it you require with me, Sexta?" Tier Harribel asked him.

"Ah, yea well, ya see I was looking for Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck. Isn't she the Tres Espada?" he questioned the female Arrancar.

"She hasn't been seen in quite some time. I was promoted to Tres a year ago, just about the time you got here," she replied to the Sexta.

"Wait, what? How is that possible? How does one go missing and another Arrancar takes their place?" he needed to know.

"Haah," the new Tres exhaled softly. "Look I dunno how she went missing; I was simply told by Aizen-sama, that my rank was moved to three. And to answer your other question, an Arrancar can be replaced with another based on Aizen-sama's word, or they are killed."

At that the Sexta ran from the quarters, ran from the hall, and ran from Las Noches. He ran to see his previous owner. When he arrived at her place, there was no one home. It looked like no one had been there in a long while. He walked around the building and found that a wall had exploded out, and a hole was made in the side of the outer wall. After further investigation he found old blood on the ground around the corner of her home. He sniffed it and recognized Nelliel's scent. He became completely enraged.

"What is this?" there came the voice he had become accustomed to. Nnoitra, the new Espada number 5, promoted to that spot also around the time he entered Las Noches. "You know she's gone missing for some time now. Aizen-sama just promoted Tier Halibel, to replace that bitch." Looking annoyed he continued on, "Another faqin woman, can you believe that!?"

"Where did she go?" he asked seething with fury.

"Well she tried to defeat me and failed so… I tossed her ass out," he told the new Espada. A look of satisfaction befell the Quinta's face.

Grimmjow grabbed the higher ranked Espada and pulled him forward; he reared his fist back and planted it square into the Espada's jaw. There was broken bones heard, however they came from Grimmjow. He didn't seem to pay any attention to the pain, as he wailed again on the Quinta. He didn't care about this punk being a rank higher, he would never back down.

Nnoitra laughed hysterically at the Sexta's attempt to pummel him. He let him get his hits in, until every bone in both his hands and wrists were decimated. The Quinta then proceeded to swing his Zanpakutō upwards at his juniors' side. Grimmjow was thrown into the air and crashed back down to the sandy ground. He was incapable of reaching his feet; he waited for Nnoitra to finish him off.

"Ha! What was that!? You're not even worth my time. Come back when you present a challenge to me," he told the Sexta.

Grimmjow barely had a voice but his next words were full of malice. "You better pray I never have a chance at you Nnoitra. 'Cause the second I do, I'm a fuck your world up!" The insect laughed again and walked away. Grimmjow would from this moment on, look to destroy anything that remotely reminded him of the happiness he felt here, in this place, with that woman.

**30 years before the battles in Hueco Mundo…**

On Patrol with his new partner, Nnoitra the Quinta Espada, Grimmjow finds he still can't stand to look at the bastard. However he had yet to find the right opportunity to kill the fucker. He barely remembered his reasons for despising the insect.

"Why do you always look at me so… disturbingly Sexta? You wanna have a piece of me… again… is that it?" Nnoitra jeered at him.

"I'm not in the mood for your bullshit right now, Nnoitra!" replied Grimmjow, though he would like nothing more than to rip his face off and eat it. The Quinta came up close to him, right up to his ear and whispered the one thing he knew would set off the Sexta.

"Hmmm, one can only wonder what little Nelliel is doing right now, huh?" he just said the worse thing ever, Grimmjow unleashed on the Espada. Grabbing Nnoitra by his raised collar he lifted him up and tossed him across the dunes. Nnoitra merely laughed at him, as he flew through the air. "C'mon loser! I know you been wanting a go at me for years! Let's settle this dispute!"

Grimmjow was just about to make his move when the sound of a child's cry caught his attention. "What the hell? We got kids around here?" he asked his opponent.

"Hahaha, no you idiot! Why would there be… any…?" he paused his answer as he looked over the Sexta's shoulder to find a child Arrancar in the distance, running away from a giant worm and two other Arrancar. As he thought about it he remembered that the former Tres had indeed reverted into a child. Upon further scrutiny, he recognized the small head of teal hair. It was her, it had to be. When he noticed the Sexta about to turn in the direction he was looking, he swung his blade at him. "Who cares about that shit? Your attention should be on the task at hand dumbass!"

Grimmjow bounced on his toes as a boxer would, before a forceful thrust of his fists was headed at Nnoitra. He'd been building his spiritual pressure and he was on par, or at least he thought so, with the number 5 Espada. They resumed their 70 year feud. But once again, Nnoitra kept the crippled Sexta there on the ground, near unconsciousness. "It's never gonna happen you moron! I'm stronger, smarter… better looking obviously… and have more experience. You'll never get a shot at me or my rank!" the Quinta thundered at Grimmjow, then walked away once again.

Grimmjow laid there in the sand for a long time, spitting up his blood, tissue and stomach contents. He gave in to the darkness that surrounded his awareness. When he came to, he found his wounds were healed, though his mouth was filled with slimy slush, he coughed it out and stood up. He looked around but saw no one, so he proceeded to head for Las Noches. 'I'll get you, you sonovabitch!' he vowed to himself.

Nel stood back after she helped to heal the Espada, she didn't know why she needed to do it. When Dondochakka tried to stop her, she yelled that if someone hurt him, would it be alright for her to leave _him_ there injured. Just like she wouldn't leave him, she needed to help the man. He might be an Espada, but it wasn't like he was a Shinigami or something. She watched him leave and she couldn't help but feel that he was important to her in some way. Neither Pesche or Dondochakka would give her a reason, so they resumed their game of 'eternal pursuit.'

**The Hueco Mundo battles…**

The Shinigami wasn't a bad guy, Nel liked him. So when he needed help getting into Las Noches she did, though reluctantly, help him to the wall. When he told her to stay out, she couldn't listen to him, she followed him inside. The adventure leads her to meet once again, that funny Espada. Of course he was yelling at her to shaddup, and she listened, because he was so much more powerful then she was. However she couldn't help but smile up at him, when he wasn't looking. Then the Cuarto came and Nel cowered at his presence, but the Sexta took him out of the picture soon enough.

"Heal me, Inoue… and him as well," Itsygo told the girl the Sexta had brought with him. Though she was unenthusiastic about it, she did it anyway. Then off went Itsygo and the Sexta, they battled each other as if they were going to die if they couldn't finish this, but she felt one of them just might. And true enough the Sexta's battle with Itsygo came to a defeat, with the Sexta getting side swiped by the terrifying Quinta Espada, Nnoitra Gilga. Seeing him made her so nervous but she could only think it was his power that frightens her. She ran to the Sexta as he lay there unconscious, she did her best to heal him with her spit, but he was so far gone.

Nel watched the fights between Itsygo and Nnoitra as well as Orihime and Tesla. She wasn't scared of the girl until she saw her fight. She was just as terrifying as the Quinta. She defeated Tesla quickly and made her way to Nel. Orihime began to heal the Espada she'd curled herself next to. She told the Sexta to get Nel out of danger, after a quick disagreement, he agreed to it. Now he wanted to make his way back to the battle. She just couldn't let him go.

When she grasped his face in her hands, she didn't know why or how but her memories of their shared past came flooding back to her. All around her a pink smoky fog enveloped them both, when she emerged she was her full size and bent over the Sexta with her hands still placed at the sides of his handsome face.

"Whadafaq!" Grimmjow bellowed as he pushed himself backwards, causing Nelliel to fall forwards. "You are not Nelliel!" he yelled at the former child.

She stayed there on the sand braced on all fours, as she looked up at the Arrancar she used to own. Her jaw dropped at the sight of him, with all her memories intact, the feeling she'd had for him came rushing back at her. She leaned back on her heels, and brought a hand to her lips. He was watching her through the side of his eyes, not believing what he was seeing.

"Grimm…," she started to speak to him, in her soft yet high pitched voice. "I know it's hard to understand, and I'm trying to come to terms with what has happened, but you have to believe me. I am Nelliel." She began to get on her feet.

"No! There is no way you could have survived, I saw the Blood, I SMELLED IT!" he yelled at her again. "And you were replaced! Unless Aizen says so, no Espada is replaced unless they're DEAD! Trust me on that one, honey, I know!"

She didn't know what she could do to help convince him… so she jumped him. She tossed him over her shoulder and he landed on his back. She then jumped into a back flip to land atop his lap straddling his legs between her thighs. He was in shock, he didn't even see the events that happened next coming. She pressed her chest to his and grasping his face once again in her hands, she brought his lips to hers.

The lips felt real, they felt soft and Nelliel like. He skimmed his hands up to her thighs, and felt the muscled legs this woman possessed. They were strong like his Nelliel. He pulled her face off of his, and found tears welled in her red puffy eyes. He stuck his tongue out and licked at them, when he did, he lost control. A loud growl escaped his throat, as he flipped the woman over onto her back.

"Nelliel…?" he questioned one last time, her features became more pronounced as he saw her smile. Sucking in a breath, he dove for her neck. This is Nelliel, his Nelliel! She was his entire reason for becoming an Arrancar in the first place. He ripped at her clothes; he couldn't get them off her fast enough. Then, lifting his head from her warmth, he noticed where they were.

They were in the middle of the desert inside Las Noches. He already made a vow, a LONG time ago, not to take his woman like an animal. When he heard her complain at his stopping, he didn't think he could make it into his rooms, before he had her, RIGHT HERE! Without a good goddamn care about where they were. He lifted himself up, took her into his arms and hoisted _her_ over _his_ shoulder for once.

"Grimm…?" she inquired. Then she felt him smack her on the ass. She was surprised but a smile was once again on her lips.

"Shaddup!" he yelled. Then he looked out and scanned the dunes. He found what he was looking for.

* * *

**A/N: Read and Review Please ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: WARNING: MAJOR LEMON ALERT! IT CAN'T EVEN BE CALLED A LEMON, IT IS PURE SMUT!  
I tried to not do this, but then I remembered something particular about Nelliel and well… He ****_IS_**** Grimmjow!  
Contains: Let's call it Rough Sex with Soft Bondage and Slight Sadomasochistic themes!  
Soundtrack: Moves like Jagger by Maroon 5- Grimmjow's Theme  
S & M by Rihanna- Nelliel's Theme  
Bully by Shinedown- Nnoitra's Theme  
Another Way Out by Hollywood Undead- Overall Theme**

* * *

Chapter 3: Retribution

With as much speed as he could assemble, he ran them both to the abandoned house of the former Tres Espada. At first he wanted nothing more than to tear the place down. But he found himself, only in the past few years making this place livable again. Coming whenever his time was free, he didn't really know or understand at the time why he felt the need to that. Now he knew it was for when his woman returned. Even though he thought she was dead, his body wouldn't let him forget, compelling him to make this place right for her.

He'd dug a channel from the stream up the sandy hill from here and he'd placed a small pond on the side where she'd fallen. He opened up the wall and made a balcony to overlook the pond. Along the wall that exploded on the inside, he made a new outdoor room. So gone were the bloody grounds and holes from the battle she'd had before disappearing from his life.

Grimmjow marched her into the house and ran straight for her old room. He left this room exactly as she'd had it. He tossed her onto the bed, the same bed he'd turned away from her on. Before crawling onto the bed with her, he removed his boots and the Arrancar top that was torn to shreds, from his recent battles.

She laid there half sitting against the headboard, with her knees up and pressed together, one of her delicate hands at her mouth, trying to hold her breath back as she watched the male specimen stalk her. The other hand held the top of the headboard as if to keep her from jumping him again.

"Is everything as I left it here?" Nelliel asked him as he climbed onto her bed.

He moved slowly, his eyes full of blue heat as he made his way up her bed to her knees. "Yea, I just fixed up the structure. Everything here is like you had it."

"Good!" she exclaimed and then she reached behind the mattress and pulled up two leather straps each attached to heavy chains. The chains were further attached to the footings of the bed. 'Huh? How come he never noticed those before?' he thought to himself.

He watched her as she attached one of the straps to her own wrist. The other she thrust to him and left her wrist on display, for him to shackle her to the bed. When he did, she had both arms spread out and save for the slightest slack; she really couldn't move them.

Looking at her like this he couldn't contain his erection in his pants any longer. He removed the confining material and tossed them to the ground. Grimmjow stood there for a moment letting her admire his body. The body he got just for this woman. When she licked her lips, he nearly came right there. He walked himself forward, until his shaft was just before her succulent, plump lips. He rocked it on them and she stuck her tongue out to rotate over it.

"Hsssss …," He sucked in his breath at the feel of her wet tongue on him and then he stopped breathing as she sucked him into her mouth. He braced a hand against the wall above the bed, as her mouth tormented him, while the other he threaded into her hair and grasped the back of her head. He thrust his hips forward and a small cry escaped Nelliel's lips.

"Hmm..," she hummed as she sucked and teased him. He began to push his cock into her mouth faster and he could see tears drip from her eyes. He pulled it out and cupped her cheek, lifting her face upwards to view her eyes. There in her features was pure pleasure.

"I want more," she begged him.

"Oh baby, you'll get more," Grimmjow promised. "But if you keep that up, were not gonna get to the good stuff."

She smiled deviously and said, "The more you torture me, the more I like it." He looked at Nelliel for a moment, until realization dawned on him and his eyes widened.

"You're a…?" his words trailed off into the ether and he began thrusting violently into her mouth again. He ignored her cries and her tears. He just concentrated on the pleasure her still sucking mouth and evil tongue played on his member.

"Ahh… haa… hmm… ughh," he moaned as he gave one final thrust and his forehead crashed against the wall, while both his hands grabbed the back of hers. He didn't remove himself until every last drop of his cum, was swallowed down her elegant throat.

When she was allowed to breathe again she motioned for him to come to her. He bent one knee and crouched onto the other, then drove his tongue into her mouth, tasting the remnants of his own flavor. As he kissed her, he ripped open the remainder of her flimsy upper garb, leaving the bottom part intact for sport. He hurled a hand between her legs, to feel her moist heat.

"Ahh… umm," came her response, as Grimmjow worked his way down to her oversized breasts. Grasping with one hand and filling his mouth with it, he was delighted when her moans escaped once again.

He filled her with two of his long thick fingers, thrusting them in and out of her. Listening to her cries, he was already starting to get another hard-on. He moved his mouth down her flat belly, and removed his fingers from her. He enjoyed the sound of disappointment she had made; he knew she wouldn't be for long. He grabbed her from beneath, heaving her thighs vigorously skyward and plunged his face on her.

"Ahh, YES! CAT! YES!" screamed Nelliel. He laughed deeply as he licked her, remembering the name she'd first called him. She pulled at the straps; they whined at her might and began to tear off the chains. He stroked his rough tongue against her clit, the tongue she'd wanted on her all those years ago.

Digging his robust fingers into her thighs he pried her legs further apart, his tongue gained entry to her core. Her juices trickled onto it and he drank her up. Her legs were quivering as she wrapped them around his neck and pushed his head closer to her. He sank his teeth onto her apex drawing a ravaged cry from her. He drew circles with his tongue around her, provoking her to buck her hips forward.

Circling his arm from her thigh around her hip and with his thumb and forefinger, he spread her open like a flower. He inhaled her scent and plagued her tip once again. With his other hand he lifted it from her thigh and began to besieged, her entry with a new assailment from his fingers. Nelliel's moans of satisfaction grew louder and rowdier as he sucked at her to obtain her orgasm. And with that, she tore the straps, chains and all from her bed fittings, causing the bed to buckle.

Undeterred by this, he lifted himself up and grasping her waist, pulled her down onto his sturdy, solid cock. "Ahh…," they both keened. Grimmjow paused with his head thrown back in elation, to savor the feel of his owner on him like he'd always wanted her. Her back was completely arched with his support under her, he leaned forward and licked her from her belly, lingering at one of her nipples and ending with a firm bite at her neck.

He growled harshly and lifted her from the fallen bed into his demanding arms; one still at her back, the other cupped her ass and thrust his shaft hard up into her. Her wail of ecstasy was enough to undo him, but he wasn't going to allow that yet.

Nelliel wrapped her still leather bound wrists around his neck, as he embarked on lifting them off the bed and slamming her into the far wall. The plaster of it crumpled bit by bit at his sure assaults on her. As he thrust into her harder, Grimmjow bent his head and bit her at her breast, drawing blood. He took his time licking it up, in long slow strokes. He could feel her squeezing his cock with her inner muscles; she was going to quake over him again. He pounded into her faster as she came.

He pulled out of her and threw her to the ground, where she landed on her knees. He bent behind her and grabbing that fistful of teal hair he'd been dreaming of. Grimmjow forced her back against his chest. He pumped up into her and with his free hand gripped her breast, squeezing roughly.

"So who owns who now?" he asked her flippantly.

She giggled in between sharp breaths, "I will always own you, Cat!" she told him and squeaked as he tried to rip her in two from where they were connected.

"Honey, I'd say… that… right now… this… cat… owns… you!" he hollered, as he felt himself coming undone. He pushed her forward, releasing her hair and clenched his hands at her hips and ground into her rear. Amongst a thunderous rumble, Grimmjow snarled his climax with a final long, hard plunge. They both collapsed and blacked out from the immense pleasure.

Grimmjow awoke sharply, looking around the room for his woman when he found her not by his side. He sat up from his position on the floor and took note of the state of it; the wall was ruined as well as the bed. A small smirk came to his lips as he recalled why they are like that. He could feel her reiatsu, so she wasn't far.

Nelliel was in her bathroom collecting a washcloth she wetted and a basin with warm soapy water. When she woke up she found that she was still her normal adult self, she feared she would revert to her child form. She had showered and decided she'd treat the cat, to a thorough scrubbing. She walked back into her room to see he was awake and sitting up, looking around the room. Their eyes met and heat built up in her again. From the look he gave her, he was getting heated again as well.

She settled her dish of water next to him, and without speaking a word she raised the warm washcloth, squeezed it out and beginning from his face, commenced in the most sensual cleansing Grimmjow had ever experienced. To try to distract himself, at least for a little while, he asked her about her life before they met.

"Hmmm, no one ever asked me that before and I never thought about it. But I don't remember much before I became a Vasto Lordes. I was however not the only one at the time. Baraggan had already risen to power long before then. Harribel came after me, and Ulquiorra was the last of the original Vasto Lordes," she informed him.

"Shit, you're an old lady huh?" he joked at her.

She laughed at that and continued, "Aizen approached me after I was in a battle for my life with a large group of Adjuchas. He asked me if I thought this was all there was to being a hollow. And if I wanted he could show me there was more. So I took him up on his offer. I was the third Arrancar he turned and was immediately ranked as Tres."

The conversation distracted them both some, but Grimmjow could feel himself getting hot as Nelliel worked her cloth down and washed his cock, very methodically. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, breathing heavily. His eyes shot open when he felt her kiss him.

Nelliel rose from her position, setting down the fabric and kissed her panther. Slowly she licked and nipped at his lips, then pressed her tongue into his mouth. He reached his hand up and tangled his fingers in her hair and angled his head to the side. This was the first time they really spent doing just this.

She lifted herself from the floor next to him and perched her body on his lap. He wrapped an arm around her back, pulling her in close. They pulled their lips away from each other as they caught their breath and looked into each other's eyes. The silence between them spoke of all the things they refused to say out loud.

"So you wanna tell me what happened? When you disappeared?" he asked the question he'd been dreading the answer to. "All I know is, according to Nnoitra, he defeated you in combat and forced you to leave."

"Ha! Of course the insect would say something like that," Nelliel said in outrage. "He was tiring of being overwhelmed by me. In his desperation he tore Dondochakka and Pesche's masks off, to incite me, which he achieved in doing. Then," she continued without noticing the Arrancar beneath her getting more and more infuriated. "He tricked me with some hologram and struck me from behind, cracking my mask. But I fell into unconsciousness after that so…" she stopped when she was heaved off his lap and he stood. He dressed himself so quickly she barely blinked and he was gone. "Oh no," was all she said as she rushed to get herself dressed.

Grimmjow raced his way back to the body of Nnoitra. He didn't care at that moment if he was dead or not. He was going to tear him limb from limb. The only thoughts crossing his mind now were, of Nelliel. How long was she in that child form? She was completely helpless all this time! And that bastard just kept his shit up. Always inciting him, knowing what had happened to her! He pushed harder.

When he arrived at the spot Nnoitra's body was left, there was nothing. The scorch marks were there, but no sign of the Quinta Espada. He reached out with Pesquisa and searches the area for any spiritual pressure matching Nnoitra's. 'Got you!' he remarks to himself as he runs off in the direction of the reiatsu.

Nnoitra was barely able to move when he emerged from the fire, his Resurrección was gone. "That faqin BITCH! Dafaq she think she is!? When I find you Pet-sama, we're gonna have ourselves another go! And IMMA RETURN THE FAQIN FAVOR!" he screams. He scarcely felt the upcoming spiritual pressure, but when he did he had his Zanpakutō at the ready for the clash about to come. Snarling in front of Nnoitra was the enraged Sexta.

"You faqin sonovaBITCH!" Grimmjow raged at him and thrust his blade at Nnoitra. He never gave the Quinta a chance for a counter, as he continuously bashed at him with strikes from his sword, kicks and punches. The senior Espada was taken back but not down.

"Hahaha, you again!? Why don't you just die!? You've been a pain in the ass since you first got here!" Nnoitra retorted at Grimmjow. All the Sexta's frustration from the past century came out onto his blows. With one elbow to the face and a swipe of his sword, Grimmjow propelled the Quinta into the air and across the sand. He crashed into a column.

"Fuck You, You muthafuhka!" Grimmjow bellowed as his Sonído brought him up close to the insect. "You're the sonovabitch that took her away! You caused her to become helpless! You ruined my life!"

Just as Grimmjow was about to fell his final blow onto Nnoitra, it was stopped by another's' Zanpakutō. His piercing blue eyes questioned the hazel ones, as he looked up to find his owner had halted his pursuit.

"Grimm, he's not even worth your effort. Come home," she said simply. Suddenly from above there was a massive release of reiatsu. They felt the Resurrección of the Cuatro Espada, it was so powerful Nnoitra and Grimmjow fell to their knees.

"Shit! That bastard must be having a time if he had to release that!" remarked the Sexta. As soon as he made the comment, he was slashed in the arm by Nnoitra.

"Didn't I tell you once, PAY ATTENTION TO THE TASK AT HAND!" the Quinta thundered. "But I'd rather have a go with you bitch!" With that he made his way to the former Tres.

Nelliel readied herself for the fight and raised her sword at Nnoitra. She never got the opportunity as Grimmjow stepped between the two, "No faqin way! You're MINE!" His eyes told Nelliel to stay out. The now century old feud, began again. Although this time something seemed different. Nnoitra wasn't up to par with _him_! Maybe it was the fight with Orihime, maybe it was his anger. He just knew that this time he was going to win!

The battle was on, and Grimmjow stuck the insect low sweeping him at the feet. Nnoitra's Sonído brought him high up and diving down at the Sexta. He swung his sickle sword connecting with Grimmjow's side and hoisting him upwards into the sky. With his blood splashing out of him, he returned the attack with "Gran Rey Cero!" The blue cero smashed straight on into the Quinta. Nnoitra tumbled down but not before he returned the cero with one of his own.

Grimmjow dodged the blast and flew down to him, smashing his swords handle into Nnoitra's face as he fell. The insect plummeted to the sandy ground. Nnoitra was so beaten by Orihime, and the continued thrashing from Grimmjow was causing him to diminish faster. Suddenly another blast of spiritual pressure caused both males to crumble to the sand.

"Whadafaq was that!?" yelled Grimmjow. But he had no time to worry over it, as Nnoitra thought he'd been distracted. Jumping to his feet he blocked the sword strike from his longtime opponent. "You're so getting fucked up now, asshole!" he told the senior Espada.

"The only way you'll do that is to kill me, fucker!" snapped Nnoitra.

They clashed their swords again, as Nelliel watched the battle. When she felt the second rise in reiatsu she knew it came from Ulquiorra, but she had never felt him that powerful before. With that much power he was more formidable then even Starrk or Yammy. Then there was another. This one she knew to be Ichigo's and he was not the Shinigami she remembered when he fell to Nnoitra. But she couldn't really focus on that as her panther was taking out the insect. She'd never gotten the opportunity to see him fight as an Arrancar with her adult eyes. He was more amazing then she could have pictured.

As they fought the two blasts of reiatsu nearly came over both fighters, but they continued to rage on. Nnoitra was going down fast, until suddenly a final release and dissipation of Ulquiorra's reiatsu caused all three Espadas to collapse to the ground. The backs of Nelliel and Grimmjow burned, while Nnoitra's pointy tongue felt on fire. When they stood up again they saw the new numbers they possessed.

Nelliel reached out to Grimmjow's tattoo, and traced the number 3. "You're the Tres Grimm!" she told him. His face was full of delight with that news. She turned for Grimmjow to see hers. What he traced made him gasp.

"What? What happened Grimm?" she asked slightly panicked like she was in her child form.

"Number 1 Nelliel, you're the Primera Espada. That means Starrk is gone," he observed.

They turned their attention to Nnoitra. His face grimaced. He refused to show the number he'd attained. Nelliel brought her blade to his throat. "Show me!" she told the insect. When he opened his mouth and his tongue spilled out, there on it was a number they never would have expected to see.

"Oh Shit! Ulquiorra is gone too!" Grimmjow pronounced.

With the new ranks established among the three Espada present. Grimmjow faced Nnoitra again. "Let's go, you insect!"

Nnoitra seemed slightly more hesitant then before but if he was going to die at least it would be from a higher ranking male Espada. The fight this time didn't take so long as Grimmjow thoroughly thrashed the new Cuatro Espada. He readied to slice his throat, when he looked to Nelliel.

"For fuck's sakes, really? C'mon Nelliel, he faqin deserves it!" he argued.

"And he can live with the fact that he will always be a loser," she told him with certainty.

Grimmjow removed his sword and walked to his owner. Grabbed the Primera by her waist and tethered her to his side. They began to walk away, when Nnoitra screamed and thrust his blade at her back, aiming to end her at that moment. She took everything away from him. She doesn't deserve the Primera Rank!

Grimmjow threw his woman to the side as he was watching Nnoitra hoping he'd be fool enough to make a move. He spun around and thrust his Zanpakutō into the insect's chest through to the other side out his back. Grimmjow effectively severed the soul chain of the Cuatro.

"You lose dipshit! Now you're not even an Espada," Grimmjow informed him. Removing the sword he retrieved Nelliel and took them both back to her home. Leaving the now former Espada in the dunes of Las Noches, all through the landscape his screams could be heard.

When they got to the Tres' Home and yes this was still the Tres' home, they bypassed all formalities and headed straight to the bedroom. They would resume where they had left off from before. After much time had passed and their energy was spent, they lay on the floor of the once again thoroughly thrashed room, and questioned what had happened to their rankings.

"My guess is those dick's that left with Aizen are completely fucked. As for me, I dunno how I got the Tres, but I'm not complaining," Grimmjow commented.

"Ulquiorra… What happened to him?" Nelliel questioned.

"Who knows, maybe that little punk Shinigami took the dick out," Grimmjow remarked, no longer caring for the topic of discussion. He slinked his way down his woman's body, until he was right where his attention wanted to be. As he began a new assault on the wet heat between her legs, Nelliel had only a few moments of thought before she was taken under the Tres' spell.

'Something happened to you Ulquiorra, but what? You didn't feel like you had completely faded when your reiatsu dissipated…'

**Somewhere on the streets of Tokyo…**

There was a young boy; he was crouched down on the street in this dirty back ally. He had black hair that he used to cover up his unusually green eyes. He can't remember much, but he knows he needs to be in a town, somewhere near this place. And he can remember red hair. His clothes are torn and one could see on his pale but not quite bleached skin there was a tattoo. His tattoo read the number 0.

* * *

**A/N: hahahahaha! For those who read the other story, bet you didn't see that one coming :D Ulquiorra's Story coming next after my complete move to Florida. See you all on June 15****th  
Oh and P.S. The answer is Yes to all the wonderful Grimmnel Fans, I will continue their story after Ulquiorra's.  
Read and Review lovies !**

**Quick Update: Ulquiorra's Story has been posted and completed. I'm traveling for the next week, then I'll be getting the New Grimmnel story going, so see you all laters.**

**Another Quick Update: ameranthus13 asked if this will be a series and the answer is, yes. The stories will all be loosely connected to each other. The new Grimmnel will be ready in about a week, Get ready for some serious hilarity... that's all I'm gonna say.**

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Kisuke

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬


End file.
